Geppetto (Fables)
Geppetto, also known as the Adversary, is the real power behind the Empire's throne. Sadistic, callous, calculating, and ruthless, Geppetto will stop at nothing to increase the power of his Empire, including devastating the Homelands and causing the deaths of hundreds of Fables. It is for these reasons Geppetto is one of the main antagonists of the Fables series and other related tie-ins. After his Empire is defeated by the combined forces of Fabletown and non-Empire worlds in the Homelands, Geppetto is made a citizen of Fabletown and is forced to live by the rules of his sworn enemies. However, despite his seemingly harmless state, Geppetto continues to plot against his foes and hopes to reclaim his Empire one day. His theme History However Geppetto didn't truly become a threat until he was approached by a group of elders from a local community - they were concerned with the increasingly erratic behavior of the local Count and wanted Geppetto to replace him with one of his magical constructs. At first Geppetto was unsure about the plan as it would involve the murder of the Count but eventually agreed to do it. The switch was made and sanity was restored to the land. However things started to go horribly wrong after the new Count passed away; his son proved to be incompetent and as such had to be replaced by a double much as the original Count had. This process soon became habitual and before long almost every major official in range was secretly one of Geppetto's creations (and, thanks to the Blue Fairy's magic, were loyal to him). Eventually the Blue Fairy grew tired of this and Geppetto was forced into learning magic for himself. However he lacked the ability to turn his creations human so had the Blue Fairy capture and strapped into a machine that allowed him to create elixirs from her body that could turn his creations human. Geppetto then addressed the problem of his co-conspirators as he felt too many people knew what was happening and he felt it was only a matter of time before one of them revealed it. Some died of old age but others were of Fablekind and didn't age: as such Geppetto proceeded to murder and replace the remaining conspirators. After this Geppetto decided to create an Empire, having gained a taste for power and feeling that only he could rule. The key to his empire became expansion via military strength and he soon amassed a huge army by which to conquer any that would oppose him. He also created the massive Emperor, a figurehead by which to inspire terror in his enemies while staying out of sight himself. Geppetto now rules a vast empire, normally hiding inside his cottage workshop, and has tens of thousands of creations which he allows to rule his empire - though Geppetto will rarely emerge from his cottage to deal with matters of great importance. Blackpool: The Tyranny of King Death Geppetto finally debuts as one of the main antagonists in the story. Alongside King Death, Killbane, and Dark Onward. Geppetto has new partners named Douglas Hein and Andrew Ryan. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Mass Murderers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Child Murderer Category:Immortals Category:Xenophobes Category:Karma Houdini Category:Fearmongers Category:Warlords Category:Lawful Evil Category:Child Abusers Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Upcoming Villains Category:Characters that hail from the DC Universe Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Main Characters Category:Main Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Villains without Reason or Motive Category:Sadists Category:Unfettered Characters Category:Murderers Category:Spectacled Characters Category:Grey Haired Characters Category:Mustaches Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:The Geppetto Empire Category:Characters in The Tyranny of King Death Category:Allies of the New Nightmare Forces Category:Characters hailing from the Fables Universe